vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145828-feedback-game-update-4-nov-2015-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- I have plenty of disposable income myself. But I'll be damned if I'm giving any of it to Carbine under this current model. | |} ---- ---- They are making the same basic design mistakes that every MMO who tried to challenge WoW has. They are trying to be like wow but different. If we want WoW, we'll play WoW. They need to start asking better questions like "Why can't we just let players choose the stats that go into crafted gear?" and "Do these nerfs seem unfair to players even if they are fair? If so, what can we do to help the players feel OK about the nerfs?" and they need to start ANSWERING these questions. They might be doing these things which EVERYONE HATES for a very good reason but we as players never get to hear the reasoning, we just see these seemingly STUPID AND COUNTERPRODUCTIVE policies being put into place against what seems like common sense. If Wildstar is going to keep pissing off it's players then they better learn to at least tell us WHY or people will go back to the games they have more time invested in and leave Wildstar as empty as SWTOR. In the MMO market, it's communicate or die. Wildstar is failing at communication. They had a DevSpeak series for a while, they should do that again to address people's complaints. Otherwise the game is stillborn within a year. | |} ---- There are other ways to deal with skills that multi hit benefiting from most of the runes, Its called Proc Coefficients. Skills that are considered direct hits but are also hits a target X amount of times per second are the ones in question. But they don't know how to make a system like that instead they just give it a low % chance and a long ICD along with lowering the damage to the point you will never use it because that fixes everything. | |} ---- I hate to tell you, since you seem to be misinformed, SWTOR is doing way better than WS is currently and that was before the newest Xpac. Look at how many servers SWTOR has and go onto the more populated servers and check the cities, the leveling zones, the BG's... You won't be seeing the same names over and over again cause there are quite a few playing right now. | |} ---- I'd consider myself a reasonably intelligent person and gamer who is fairly keen on min maxing in MMO's but I found the current rune system confusing as hell and as has been pointed out many times it's extremely punishing if you try and experiment to figure it out yourself. I ended up having to read through a few guides/youtube vids before I found one that actually pointed out everything you need to know clearly. It's pretty clear the system was made by people that made the common mistake of "this system seems clear and easy to me", but forget that's because they made it. It's also FAR from clear just how important runes are for gear! The drop rate is also out of whack atm as I have like 70 Superb Set Focus minors, about 30 Majors and about 20 fragments atm. The only reason I have fragments now is because I've already made all my 80 runes from buying fragments off the auction house and I had to buy a solid amount. I probably would have been less annoyed by this if I had less of the what should be more important ones, sitting in my inv (set major/minor). | |} ---- This is true, but like Wildstar is doing right now, they had a peek with many, many more players than they have now and those players left because the very basic features of an MMO were not fun. The end game content was not fun, the space piloting which everyone was looking forward to was not fun and the developers turned to endless grind to make content instead of trying anything new. Almost everyone I know played SWTOR until they hit level cap then the story stopped and there was little to do so they quit and went back to WoW. That will happen to Wildstar just as fast if Wildstar doesn't focus on fixing the problems that matter instead of the problems that are impacting 1% of the game. | |} ---- This proves you have not played the game in over a year. They have added TONS of new end-game content, dailies, achievements, housing, new solo and group dungeons and now they've expanded the Player story as well as more companions, etc... The game has changed a GREAT deal in the last 12-18 months. | |} ---- ----